


Reverse

by WhatHappenedToMyHappyEnding



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, reverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatHappenedToMyHappyEnding/pseuds/WhatHappenedToMyHappyEnding
Summary: What happens when Yuuri Katsuki, five time champion, skates Victor Nikiforov's, 27 year old figure skater, routine and a video of it goes viral? (Basically a reverse au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will go back and forth between Victor and Yuuri's POVs. I honestly have no idea when I'll update, but eventually I will... Hopefully.
> 
> -lk

Victor's POV

 

Victor sat on the edge of his bed gazing down at his phone. He was trying to make sense of the texts he had been received by from friends and family.  

"This skater did your routine perfectly"

"Some fatty from Japan made a fool of himself trying to copy you. That little piggy" 

"Watch this!!!!!"

“VICTOR IT'S YUURI!!!!!!”

He a smiled played at his lips while he read the second text. Leave it to Yura to cheer him up in the most unconventional ways. 

Of course he followed their instructions and watched but he still couldn't understand. Did they not know who this was? This was the man Victor had looked up to his entire life. This was the five time Champion Yuuri Katsuki. The man was younger than Victor and had still managed to surpass him.  

In a state of shock he lay back. How did he know who he was? It was a miracle he even  took a second glance at Victor. He was a nobody. He was a 27 year old failure.  Even when he was simply starting, he never performed as well as the other skaters his age. He flubbed his jumps, his step sequences were off time.  All around he was a failure.  And on top of all of that he came in dead last at the last Grand Prix final. Even little Yurio thinks it's time for him to retire.  

As he watched the man on his screen he couldn’t ignore the throbbing in his chest.  He missed skating more than anything.  It had been his escape throughout the years.  It was the one thing he could do to clear his mind.  It was the one thing he truly did for himself.  Sadly even skating couldn’t help him now.

Sighing deeply, the silvered haired man turned off his light, phone, and mind. He just needed to be alone to process what had happened and what this meant.  What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a second chapter, that's new.
> 
> -lk

Yuuri's POV

 

Across the world sat Yuuri Katsuki,waiting and hoping for a reaction of some sort.  He had uploaded the video weeks ago and yet, no one had heard from a certain Russian skater at all.  It seemed the man Yuuri had based so many programs on didn’t even bother to responds to this blatantly obvious cry for attention. At this point, Yuuri could only hope his message was understood.

For the umpteenth time that day Yuuri picked up his skates and then set them back down in frustration.  He was so worried about this stupid video that he couldn't even do the one thing he was good for: skate.  In the end he knew he was being silly, but he just couldn’t help it.  This was Victor Nikiforov.  The man he had admired since day one.  The man who he had dreamed of meeting since he was a child. His inspiration.

When he was younger, Yuuri had very little faith in himself.  He never believed he could accomplish what he had laid out in front of him and that every success was never good enough.  That was until he spotted Victor a junior competition in Moscow.  He had been so enraptured by Victor’s performance that he hadn’t even noticed the judge’s disapproving commentary. Victor had taken the bad score incredibly well, he never let his perfect smile leave his face.  He was simply having fun and skating for himself alone.  It was then when Yuuri began to do the same.  It was the when Yuuri fell in love with Victor Nikiforov.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Victor's response be? How will he react to Yuuri's skating, but more importantly, what will he do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo
> 
> Sorry for the bit of a wait for this chapter!! it was the holidays and I had so much family over, and etc. Now school has started back up (along with winter guard practice) so I may not be able to upload very often until April-ish. Don't get me wrong I'll probably upload a few chapters here and there as I can, but (if I even make it that long on this fic I'm bipolar as hell). Also feedback is greatly appreciated!! Anyway.... ENJOY! <3
> 
> -lk

     Rubbing his sleep filled eyes, Victor returned to the land of the living from his journey into the void. Confusion had been the lullaby that brought him sleep. Thoughts that ranged from hopeful to hopeless had raced around his head. In the end, he never did figure out how he was going to approach Yuuri, but one thing was for certain, Victor Nikiforov, though filled with self-doubt and anxiety, was not ignoring this chance to gain attention from his idol.  

     Pulling himself up and making himself decent enough, he headed down to the rink with Makkachin.  At this time of day, mid-afternoon, the only person who would be there would be Mila, and she was sure to leave Victor alone. Picking his pace up from his brisk walk to a full-on jog, he dragged ]  Makka just a little as he attempted to appear as if he wasn’t incredibly eager to get to work.

      After working until he was forcibly removed by Yakov that evening, Victor had finally perfected it. A new found happiness coursed through Victor, at the thought of his next upload would be.  He was finally putting himself out there.  Finally acting on what he felt he wanted to do.  Never once did he doubt himself, never once did he think to give up.  Not now.  Not when he knew that the world was going to be watching, that _he_ was going to be watching.  Nothing mattered more to Victor, nothing at all.

* * *

 

That morning Victor woke with the same attitude as the day before.  As far as he knew nothing in the entire world could kill his mood. He was going to show his love for Yuuri Katsuki for the world.  All he needed was a few extra hours of practicing before he was ready.  He needed to be careful, but couldn’t bring himself to delay this any longer. He was, of course, Victor Nikiforov, a proud figure skater.  One who loved what he was doing, and loved who he was doing it for. Mila was at the rink early today. Maybe she had needed extra time, or maybe she was just bored.  But to Victor it didn’t matter, nothing mattered other than Yuuri. The moment he stepped on the ice, he noted something was off.  Mila was staring at him and giggling.  He spent the whole afternoon wondering what could've been wrong, what she noticed that he hadn't.  Ready to call it a day and start filming, Victor reached for his phone, only to realize]  that it wasn't in his pocket.  Grumbling, he figured he had left it on his charger, so sadly he would have to put off filming yet another day because by the time he got home and back Yakov would just kick him out again.  Still, in high spirits he ventured home, stopping for a coffee on the way. It was a small local shop that was run by a retired figure skater and her husband.  Smiling at the barista he ordered his coffee and paid, but not before he heard a quiet cough from behind him. 

“Excuse me sir, but are you Victor Nikiforov?”

Victor turned to see a young girl, no older than 14, blushing slightly, possibly from the cold air.

“I am, why do you ask?” he replied putting on his infamous grin, figuring she was a figure skating fan and had seen him skate before.  It was not uncommon for Victor to be approached by young fans.  He worked with young skaters a lot, encouraging them to keep at it, and mentoring them when they needed it.

“IsittruethatyouandYuuriKatsukiaredatingandthevideosyoupostedareyourwayoftellingtheworldyourelovers?” she said in a jumbled mess of Russian.  

“What?” Victor was confused because he had heard him clearly. [she had said videos, rather than video. Did Yuuri post again?  What had happened the one day he didn't have his phone on him? 

"I m-mean he did post a video of him skating your program and then there was the video of you skating, ‘Stay Close to Me"..." at that point, Victor stopped listening. It felt as if the whole world was crashing around him.  

“What video of ‘Stay Close to Me”?” Victor asked in an odd combination of coolness and terror. Coffee forgotten, she showed him a video from yesterday's practice.  A good one, but still not perfect.  Embarrassed and hurt he looked at the channel name of who had posted it.  It read: Mila Babicheva.


End file.
